


Blame it Tom Kaulitz

by haruxita



Series: Blame it Tom Kaulitz [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: In a perfect world, Nick Kaulitz and Valentino Trümper would never have met.  But this world is far from perfect.  Hate and fear prevail, and it was precisely these two factors that conspired to bring them together
Relationships: Andreas Gühne/Original Male Character, Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Series: Blame it Tom Kaulitz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816945
Kudos: 3





	Blame it Tom Kaulitz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blame it Tom Kaulitz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087429) by [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita). 



It was the umpteenth time that the same scene was performed that semester, the supporting actors used to change, - although once in a while an unfortunate one could returned - but the star was always the same. Tom Kaulitz: sixteen years old, skinny body, long blonde hair styled in dreadlocks and a beautiful girlish face.

  
The reason also was always the same: bullying.

  
This time an ugly wound crossed his lower lip, matching the bruise on his cheek and the shiner.

  
"I can relocate your nose too, if you like..."

  
Tom glared at him, clutching his crotch to emphasize his words.

  
"Why don't you relocate my ...?"

  
"Tom!"

  
"He start it! You heared him, he threatened me!"

  
Nick Kaulitz, veterinarian, in his mid-twenties. Single, without children or any desire to have them (in case genetics would play tricks on him and they would grow up to become a brat like his younger brother... or worse if defects increase in each generation).

  
He was lucky to be one of three partners in the small clinic where he practise. A dependent worker couldn't afford to miss a full morning a week to attend at the principal Müller's office for each new mischief of the troubletone teenager.

  
Nick still couldn't figure out what had happened at some point past year, his little brother used to be a sweet boy and then, out of the blue he become a troublemaker that got into silly fights every thirth day.

  
But this time he seemed to have met his match, his most recent "victim" not only wasn't intimidated but hit him back and that seemed to have infuriated him even more.

  
"Dammit fagot snitch."

"The word is GAY, "Bob Marley". I can write it on your forehead, in case you don't know how to spell it".

  
"You don't know the difference between a Rastafari and a rapper? Fucking pillowbite!"

  
"Call me that again and it will need forceps to get my sneacker out of your ass!"

  
Nick - squatting down not far from there - watched the interaction of the teenagers with amusement, ready to separate them if necessary. If Müller took a little longer that would be a matter of minutes.

  
He did not understand why they used to summoning first thing and then make them waiting for a long time. As if he had no more important things to do than put up with the fighting of two boys. He had postponed surgery that morning to be here.

  
"I finally find you! This place is a maze."

  
A pair of high-heeled boots entered the visual range of the oldest Kaulitz, he supposed belonged to the other boy's guardian. Asumption that was confirmed shortly.

  
"Val! Where the hell did you go? The summons was at eight o'clock!"

  
"I'm sorry for the delay, Bibi. I'm still on japanese time."

  
"But I woke you up before...!"

  
"Bibi? What kind of fag nickname is that?"

  
"The one that I'll tattoing in your ass if you don't shut up!"

  
The fight got serious this time, but as soon as the vet stood up to intervene he ran out of air in his lungs when notice that the newcomer was extremely sexy.

  
To be honest, he didn't see many women in the clinic and since Isobel's thing his nightlife had been reduced to zero, but that didn’t take credit from the stranger. Maybe she was a little too thin for his standards, but he couldn't take his eyes off her and those long legs were frankly...

  
"If you're already done undressing me with your eyes, would you be so kind as to tell me what time the principal will attend us?"

  
Nick blushed to the roots of his hair, he knew it. That was one of the reasons he hadn't even made the attempt to date again. The other was ...

  
"I-I was just ... m-my-my name is *Fick, I mean Nick! Nick Kaulitz, that's me. Should you be Mrs. Trümper?"

  
He didn't need that the eyelined boy burst out laughing to know he had screwed up. It was enough that the woman take her glasses off, even with her dramatic makeup became clear that she was too young to be the teenager's mother, (probably younger than Nick himself) and he, as always, had made a terrible first impression. He mentally rebuked himself for his lack of tact. And then his friends wonder why he never flirt.

  
"I'm Valentino Trümper. I can understand where Thomas learned his manners". —added "She", giving him a look of utter disdain.

  
It was slow to process that that beautiful woman had said "Valentino" instead of "Valentina". That meant...

  
"What a whole fagot family!"

  
This time Tom was not spared from the smack in the head, but it did not come from the other boy, but from his own brother.

  
Nick didn't open his mouth again, he knew himself well enough to know that any attempt at an apology on his part would only embarrass him further.


End file.
